From Far Away
by asds
Summary: Re-posting...On the day of his 18th birthday Naruto's whole world have been shattered to pieces as he finds himself in new reality...In which he may end as the key to salvation or a piece of puzzle leading to a worlds destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto

„ From Far Away „

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters of Naruto . ( Damn...)

Rating : T/M

Warnings : Yaoi , violence , mpreg , sexual themes.

Author Notes : Yay! My first take at Naruto in an AU setting with some fantasy/ninja twist!

' Naruto's thought's'

This is the text spoken from Tv.

Chapter 1 : Arrival – Naruto

" I had that dream again . "

A sky blue eyed blond boy wearing a black gakuran uniform calmly says as he is eating his lunch with his highschool friends inside the classroom. The boys head is a mop of unrully blond hair tied behind in a small pony tail . It's impossible to not notice him in crowd of his classmates as he is the only bright point in the sea of black and brown heads .

" Was it the same world as before?"

One of the friends wearing glasses asks.

" Yes "

The boy simply replies.

" The one with the birds flying in the sky? "

Another one asks.

" Yes"

" The one with the streched out scenery?"

" Yes "

The boy smiles and looks at the birds flying across the sky outiside the school building.

" I must have lived there in a previous life . "

He simply looks and smiles at his friends. Just as he did that the teacher enetered the classroom giving the sign that the break is over and the lesson starts. Everyone started to move to their assigned places.

'Lately , I have been having this same wonderful dream.'

The blond boy looked absent mindly at the teacher in front of him. Half listening to him , lost in his own thoughts.

'That world is a beautiful place .

I can clearly see flowers blooming .

A river flowing past.'

" Now who can tell me the solution to this problem? "

The teacher spoke to the class.

" No way Sensei! It's too hard!!"

There was a wave of wailing responses.

'Over there , the sun's golden ray's outline the figure of a bird with fierce red and golden feathers. Glistering in the sun.'

'The sky...I can't describe it . It's the bluest of the blues...

I can even see the outlines of the animals that live there.'

The boy chuckles at his schoolmates behavior and starts to laugh under his nose , closing his eyes .

'But the strangest part of it all is ...'

He slowly opens his eyes and looks at the picture of a clearing surounded by a forest basking in the sun rays drawn over the problem he was supposed to solve in his notebook .

'...that though the place is wonderful , I'am sure it isn't anywhere here on earth.'

This afternoon at 2 o'clock the criminals were apprehended . But , it seems they may have left a bomb somwhere before they were caught. It has yet to be made clear just how many bombs may have been left behind. The police are hurring to confirm the possible locations of these bombs . We ask everyone within our broadcast area to keep a lookout for any discarded store paper bags . It is believed that the bombs may have been left inside such bags.

The four boys continued they walk down the street not paying attention to the noise around them. Suddenly the blond that was walking little behind the rest of the group spoke.

" Hey , Do you think it may be a parallel universe? "

One of the dark haired boys looked back at him.

" Huh? What's that? "

" Well, they say that our universe is not the only one , that there are others out there . Others that have world's like ours that can sustain life..."

The blond explained .

" Huh? Naruto ! From where do you get such stuff?"

The other boys started to laugh.

" Really , Naruto! Only you can make stuff like that and come to such conclusions! "

The blond blushed slightly and started to scratch his left cheek in embarasmment as they continued walking .

" Hey! This is my turn here !"  
One of the boys stoped and looked at Naruto.

" By the way Naruto , did you see the warrior again in you're dream ? "

" Yeahh..."

The boy weakly responded. Affraid about the direction this discussion may now follow...

" Oh cool! It's just like a knight in shining armour on a white horse protecting his Princess , right ?"

The third boy turned red at that.

"Wha--! You guys stop it! It's not Naruto's fault that he looks like a girl with his small frame! "

The group started laughing loudly ignoring the subject of their talk . Who was now standing next to them with multiple veins poping on his head.

" You guys...The things you come up with... "

" Awh!! Sorry, Sorry!! Don't get mad!!"

They spoke between their laughs.

'It's a good thing they are my friends , with how they talk and all...But ...Why do I have this feeling deep inside that something is going to happen ?'

The rest of the group continued their walk.

'I wonder what it means...'

Suddenly between Naruto's legs thaere was a red ball boucing around. The boy bend to pick it up but it slipped from his grasp.

"Okay! Okay, I'll get it! "

He shouted back at his friends focusing at the bouncing ball.

" What did you do? Kick it with you're foot? "

" How far are you going to go after it? "

The boys laught at the blonds attempts to catch the ball.  
"I didn't do it! It bounced of a rock over there! "

The boy shouted back at the group which was now looking at the ground.

" A rock ? "

"Where? "

Supprisingly the ball bounced back from a paper bag that was resting by a telephone pole straight into the boy's waiting hand .

The boy walked closer to the bag with curiosity.

" Why would somebody leave a paper bag here? "

Suddenly there was a bright light followed by great expolossion enveloping the blond boy who was still holding the ball.

" NARUTOO!!"

The group of three friends screamed and looked terrified at the vanishing form of their friend in bright light.

Then black smoked wall of wind hit them . Sending them flying on some random fence.

--

'Hey...'

The boy slowly opened his eyes . Taking in his surroundings.

It was black.

Everything around was black .

'Where did everybody go?'

He looked around . There were some small glimmering points of light.

'Ah...did I die?'

Suddenly from under him he was enveloped in light blue light.

'I don't know why ...but somehow it's so comforting.'

Suddenly the light vanished and the boy was once again left alone in the darkness.

'No...Come back...Please...'

He felt some movement by his feet. He looked down to see the same ball he was trying to catch before. Again he bended down to pick it up but the ball by it's self bounced away. The blond dashed after to bouncing ball in the darkness.

Then the ball stoped .

Naruto stoped running and slowly started walking to the bell when he suddenly saw a form of a child forming around the ball that was now it it's hands.

It was a small boy around 6-7 years old with pale skin and black eyes and black hair. His forhead and eyes were covered by long bangs .

Naruto slowly walked to the boy , who now turned around and looked up at him , smilling brightlly and raising his hands with the ball to him.

Naruto smiled at the boy and outstretched his hand to take the ball , but when he just was about to touch the ball the boy spoke...

" Naruto "

And he was once again surrounded by the blue light and felt himself falling into the sea of it .

'What is it...?'

He felt two strong arms catch him and hold him close next to a warm , broad chest . He slowly opened his eyes to be greeted with two facts.

First he was still surrounded by the bluish light but now it was joined by strong wind mixing in spirals with water .

The second was the fact that he wasn't here alone . He once agained tried to focuse his eyes on the person who was holding him tightly in his arms. In contrast with his surroundings the young man was claded in black outfit with red and gold decorated edges. But itwasn't like Naruto was paying too much attention to that. He looked up to see a frantic face looking down at him .

Two concerned black eyes.

Rapidly moving mouth .

Before Naruto could thing of anything he outstretched his hand , the same one with which he was trying to catch the bouncing ball before , and touched the man's cheek.Gently and lovingly stroking it, as his lips made their way to dark haired man's ones .

It was a brief contact . But something inside of him awakend and spread through his whole being.

When their mouths finally disconnected ,after what seemed like eternity , only one word left Naruto's lips.

" Sa...suke "

Chapter 1 END

Author notes : You know the drill...Review!! I hoped that you liked the beginning to this story. This one is propably gonna be the most streamy story I ever wrote! In chapter 3 there is already some showing of pervy Sasuke!  
Next chapter will be from Sasuke's perspective.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

From Far Away

From Far Away

Author's notes : Tadahum!! Here it comes !!

Chapter 2

" Well...How is he? "

Those were the first words that welcomed villiage elder Tsunade. She looked steadily at the pale young man in front of her. His face was not showing any emotions. The only evidence of some inner turmoil were his frantic eyes.

However the faces of the troublesome pair showed much more .

" He's sleeping now. I doesn't look like there was any pernament damage done . At least phisically . We spoke for a short while when he regained counciousnes. He was asking for you so I suppose there was also no mind damage dealt. "

The obisdian eyes calmed a little.

" The babies?"

Again some new sign of fear.

Tsunade gave a small chuckle.

" They're fine Sasuke. Their mother protected them through the whole ordeal . What you can do now to help Naruto and the babies is to stay by their side . Go in. I think that Naruto should be waking up again any moment now "

" Thank you Tsunade-sama "

Sasuke hastly said as he entered the room where his mate was currently sleeping .

Tsunade looked after him with warm , motherly eyes.He..no..both of them ..Sasuke and Naruto...have already suffered enough...Why where there still obstacles being thrown into their path?

Sasuke silently closed the door behind him . Taking each passing second as a chance to compose himself and steady his wildly beating heart. Slowly he made his way to Naruto's still form lying in a futon in the middle of the room. Scented candles and some herbs were placed on the floor next to him. The dark haired man outstreched his hand to brush away few loose golden hair strands from his spouses face.

There was a small movement of muscles arond the pink lips and after few tries two foged a little sapphires looked at him.

" Hey...bastard . Kinda missed you ."

There was a small twitch around Sasuke's mouth. Almost forming a small smile.

" Hn. "

" Ah...Yes definitlly I missed that "

" Usuratonkachi. You should't be talking so much already. What you need most now is rest. "

" Can't argue with you about that now, can I ? "

Naruto looked at his lover with a little challenge in his eyes.He could see one black eyebrow already starting to twitch . As Sasuke was about to speak a hand attached itself to the front of his yukata and pulled him down.

Soft , slightly dry lips attached themselfs to his partially opened mouth and a swift tongue enetered his mouth. It wasn't gentle. It was a hard kiss. Demanding , wanting to feel as much as possible by this limited body contact. Quickly and with possesivens Sasuke encircled his arms around the snaller man as he pulled him onto his hard chest. Their tongues fought for domination neither one giving up. He could feel Naruto's hands slipping inside his yukata freely roaming his chest and shoulderblades.

After what felt like hours their mouths disconnected in desperate need of air . Sasuke breath caught inside his throuth as he looked into Naruto's eyes.

Love.

So much love.

For him .

He felt his eyes starting to sting. He burried his head in the hollow of his lovers neck and silently praid and offered his thanks to gods that returned Naruto to his side.

" Sasuke..."

Sweet voice spoke his name. It only made the raven tighten the hold on the blond.

" Naruto... No matter what ... I swear I won't allow us to be separated again. No matter what. The next time I seethat man I'll kill him. He dared to touch what's mine. Even more he tried to take you and the babies away from me. For that there will be no mercy, "

Naruto couldn't say anything to that. He knew that whatever he said wouldn't be enough.

So he only tightened his hold on the taller man and whisphered sweet words of love into his ear.

From Far Away Chapter 2 END

A/n : I know long wait...I had to save what I could from my old HD R.I.P. , anyway I hope that chapter 2 althought short didn't make you feel dissatisfied.

Like always please review!! 


End file.
